Twins
by No registrado
Summary: Algunos hermanos pelean, otros se entienden, otros incluso se son indiferentes. Pero Logan y su gemelo, Lucas, no son como los hermanos tradicionales. Puedes usar cualquier termino para describir a este par. Cualquiera, excepto uno: Unidos. Por qué, detrás de esas angelicales e idénticas sonrisas, se esconde un odio mutuo. Un odio, más espeso que la sangre.


_Prólogo_

Había una vez dos hermanos gemelos idénticos, Logan y Lucas. Ellos eran iguales en todos los sentidos: Ambos tenían cabello suave y castaño, unos grandes, limpios y redondos ojos cafés, rostros simplemente perfectos y sonrisas ganadoras que podían derretir almas. Cuando tenían seis montaron sus bicicletas azules y rodaron calle abajo por la entrada de la familia cantando "Frère Jacques" en una vuelta. Cuando tenían siete se subieron al gran tobogán para niños juntos y se tomaron de las manos durante todo el recorrido. Incluso cuando sus padres les dieron a cada uno su propia habitación con camas de superhéroes, los encontraban dormidos en el mismo colchón individual con sus cuerpos entrelazados. Todos decían que ellos compartían esa indescriptible conexión de gemelos. Hicieron la promesa de que serían mejores amigos por siempre.

Pero las promesas se rompen todos los días.

En segundo grado las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Al principio eran cosas pequeñas: una mala mirada, un ligero empujón, suspiros indignados. Entonces Lucas se presentó en la clase de Logan de los sábados insistiendo que él era Logan. Lucas se sentó en el escritorio de Logan en la escuela el día que su hermano estaba enfermo. Lucas se presentó a él mismo como Logan al hombre del correo, a los nuevos vecinos con el cachorro, y a la señora mayor en el mostrador de la farmacia. Tal vez él fingía que era su hermano porque Logan tenía un brillo extra, algo que la hacía notar, era el número uno en todas sus clases y también, el más elogiado por la familia Mitchell. Tal vez Lucas estaba celoso. O tal vez Lucas estaba siendo forzado.

-Logan me obligo a hacerlo- dijo a sus padres cuando fue descubierto-Él dijo que si no fingía ser él algo horrible me pasaría y a ustedes también.- Pero cuando su madre y padre preguntaron a Logan si esto era cierto sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-Nunca diría algo como eso- respondió inocentemente -Amo a mi hermano, y los amo a ustedes.

De repente, Lucas y Logan se encontraban gritando y peleando en el patio del colegio en un recreo. Luego Lucas encerró a Logan en el baño en la hora del almuerzo y no lo dejó salir. Los profesores llamaron a los padres de los niños, con sus voces llenas de preocupación. Los vecinos hacían entrar a sus hijos cuando Lucas pasaba, atemorizados de que pudiera hacerles daño. El último aviso llegó en un perfecto día primaveral cuando los padres encontraron a Lucas sentado arriba de su hermano con las manos alrededor de la garganta de Logan. Llamaron a doctores, pericias psiquiátricas fueron realizadas a ambos niños. Logan mantuvo la compostura, pero Lucas entró en pánico.

-Él lo inició-insistió-me amenazó, él quiere que me vaya.

Esquizofrenia paranoica, los doctores dijeron en tono grave, ese tipo de cosas es tratable, pero solo con mucho cuidado. Le correspondía a Logan tomar la decisión final, sin embargo, entre lágrimas, él decidió que su hermano debía irse. Y entonces un beneficio fue encontrado con Lucas fuera, lejos de su familia, lejos de todo lo que conocía. Sus padres aseguraron que él estaría de vuelta en el hogar ni bien se recuperara, pero las semanas pasaron, luego los meses, de repente Lucas estaba siendo…olvidado.

A veces, una familia es como una mazorca de maíz: Puede que se vea perfecta por fuera, pero cuando le quitas la cascara, cada parte está podrida. Con los Mitchell, el niño que aparenta ser la víctima posiblemente sea el atormentador. Enviar a Lucas lejos pudo haber sido un plan maestro de Logan. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, todo lo que Lucas quería era lo que él merecía:

Una vida feliz…

* * *

**¿Hola?... Definitivamente no sé como empezar un mensaje -.- bueno, este retorcido prólogo, es el extraño comienzo de un nuevo long-fic. Sé que le debo a **Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter** y a **Stefany rusher**, primer capítulo de **Nobody's Home**, además del tercer capítulo de **Ultrviolence**. Pero por mi cabeza pasó: James tiene gemelo, Kendall también (En una historia que leí, lo tiene) ¿Por qué Logan no? Y en todas, los gemelos se quieren y esas cosas, aquí se odian. Idea extraña, lo sé. Bueno, espero que halla sido de su agrado (¿). Gracias. **


End file.
